The Reckless and The Brave
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Percy and Thalia go to high school together. One-shots on the two, being Percy and Thalia, but only as best friends. Between helping each other out to music debates to arguing, it's Pinecone Face and Kelp Head.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Thalia

Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You Here.

"_Perseus Jackson!_" Sally called to her still sleeping son. She glared at his closed door while wiping her hands on a spare dishrag. "Get up!" She heard soft grumbling followed by a loud crash as her son's body hit the floor. A minute later rock music screamed from behind his door.

She smirked and continued to clean the dishes from last night. She was almost down with the chore when she heard her son sit at the counter. "Good morning sweetheart." Percy groaned a she laughed, all her previous anger gone. Just seeing Percy's tired face made her feel years younger, he looked years younger when he was waking up.

His ocean eyes peered at her through long eyelashes. She set a bowl and a box of Coco Puffs in front of him. "Eat up. Or you'll be late." Percy pouted but slowly did as he was told. It wasn't long until Percy was kissing her cheek goodbye and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Later, mom."

When Percy arrived at school he did his best to ignore the stares. Honestly, it wasn't even the start of the school year, three weeks in and yet they still stared at him, like they couldn't believe it really was him. He hadn't changed that much had he?

He parked his motorcycle, a gift from his dad, and entered the school. Girls stared and giggled while guys glared or looked on in awe. He still ignored them and continued to listen the music flowing through his headphones.

He didn't even bother to swing by his locker, his homeroom teach was Paul and Paul was more than fine with holding onto Percy's helmet and keys for him. The gods know Percy lost everything. He winced when he remember the time he lost his iPod. Drove him mad until he found it between the couch cushions a day later.

He entered his first class and took a seat; apparently he was almost late because almost the entire class was already in there. He changed the song just as Paul walked in. Percy tossed his stepfather his keys and Paul caught them without hesitation. He ticked the helmet under his seat and was done with it.

"All right everyone, I know, nothing ever happens in homeroom, but we've got an announcement, so please find a seat." Paul told the class with a good-natured smile. Paul was a well liked and respected the teacher so the kids listened with barely a grumble.

"Please welcome our new student: Ms. Thalia Grace." It was a good thing Percy forgot his coffee that morning or else it would be all over his desk as a familiar pair of bright blue eyes met his own. She smirked,

"Hey Perce."

**More of an intro chapter. I know it looks like a story, but there isn't a plot, only one-shots between Percy and Thalia at high school. As best friends. Not Perclia. **

**TBATDP**


	2. Chapter 2: Swim Tryouts

**And for anyone who caught it, the title of this, The Reckless and The Brave is based on the new All Time Low song. I saw them at Warped and they preformed it and well, I was in love XD**

"Kyle is like so going to be captain." Some plastic blonde girl drawled while smacking on her gum loudly. "Like, again." The other three girls around her agreed eagerly and Thalia didn't even try to hide her distaste. The four girls didn't notice anyways.

If this had been anything else, Thalia won't even be here. Sitting on uncomfortable bleachers by plastic, make-up covered cheerleaders, while idiot, ego-filled boys trash talked each other wasn't Thalia's thing. At all. She'd rather be running on the track but more importantly, listening to music. Green Day anyone?

But, this was for Percy, who was admittedly her favorite cousin and she looked to him as a brother (Not that she'd tell him) and swimming was important to Percy. So when the Kelp Head asked her to come, in a very round-about way, ("So, uh, Thals… You don't completely hate water do you? I mean with our, um, parents and all—" She rolled her eyes. "Guess you'll find out if I'm there, Kelp-for-Brains.") She was fine with showing up and showing support.

Apparently, for the past two years, Chiron didn't let Percy try out for sports due to unfair advantage and other bullshit, but after the whole Gaea thing, Chiron relented. The son of Poseidon had to loose steam somehow anyways. So to Percy's excitement (and Thalia's, she loved to run) he got to try out for sports and show these mortals up.

Thalia smirked. Who ever this Kyle guy was, he was going to have to get used to second best because Thalia had no doubt Percy was about to wipe the floor with his ass.

So when the coach blew the whistle and Percy launched off the block in perfect form and time, leaving the coach gapping, Thalia only rolled her eyes. And when Percy gained enough lead to be doing his own laps, Thalia had to smother her laughter when the four cheerleaders stood open mouthed and the gum tumbled from their lip gloss covered lips.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." She laughed. The four turned bright red (Thalia was pretty sure their faces would be even brighter if there wasn't so much make-up hiding their faces) and spluttered.

"Who is that?" One of them screeched. Thalia smirked,

"Just Percy Jackson." If they looked stunned then, they looked absolutely blown away now. The coach blew the whistle as best he could while trying to keep his own jaw from becoming slack. Percy just hopped out of the pool and shook his head.

"Jackson!" The coach bellowed. "Where the hell were you when we wanted to win state finals?" Percy only shrugged,

"Dunno." As the other swimmers finished up and came tumbling out of the pool they all crowded around Percy and the coach.

"Well, Jackson, you made the team. I'd have you be captain, but I'm afraid you need one year at least of seniority." The coach looked genuinely disappointed. Percy only shrugged but Thalia could tell by the slight tension in his lips that he was cursing Chiron in his mind.

"So, Louis, I guess you're captain again this year." The coach said, turning to a blonde guy. He gave Percy a smug look but Thalia could still see the jealousy burning in his eyes when he looked at Percy. Thalia rolled her eyes again, _boys._

The coach then dismissed the rest and told them to check the locker room doors on Monday to see who made the team. Percy came walking up to her and Thalia tossed him the towel.

"I'm impressed Kelp Head." Thalia teased and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Chiron." Thalia laughed but silently agreed. Damn old horse. Thalia looked over to the cheerleaders to see them staring at Percy, jaw slacked (_again_) and ogling his body. Thalia snickered; Annabeth wasn't going to like that pretty much anyone who wanted to get to see Percy shirtless. But Thalia had to give it to him, years of monster fighting and titan slaying had done the boy good.

"You ready to leave, Perce?" Her cousin nodded.

"Yeah, don't you have track tryouts tomorrow?" He asked as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yeah and there are football tryouts tomorrow too." She informed him. "And I need you to pick me up later, I have soccer tryouts today." Percy smiled,

"I'll stay if you'd like. It's only fair, right?" Thalia snorted but she smiled internally. She was really glad she was getting to know Percy better.

**So, yeah. Fluff, friendship fluff! I love these two and I've always wanted a good best friends fic, so yeah :) They're going to get to know one another. And I want to know your opinion; don't those sports seem like sports the two would like? I mean swimming is a no brainer bur, I always thought Percy was a football kind of guy and Thalia strikes me as the type to love running, so track and soccer it is :P**

**Oh, and 'Louis' is Kyle's last name. Just wanted to clarify that because that might've been confusing. **

**TBATDP**


	3. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

__So I'm sorry guys. I haven't update in forever and... and I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm putting ALL OF MY CURRENT STORIES ON HIATUS. I have a massive case of writers block for all of my work. And after the shit storm of drama that has exploded all over my life... writing these stories just isn't going to help me through it. I can't think about these right now and I'm really sorry.

So see, I'm in this relationship with this guy, we're not completely official yet, but we're dating. But there's this other girl, AKA one of his best friends/ex-lover. To put their relationship simply, he was in love with her she had him completely friend-zoned and she was horrible to him about. Then he moved on, his feelings for her changing and now she's in love with him. And she asked him out yesterday and he rejected her. But she is still trying to win him back and no one besides me, him and my friends and one of his know we're dating. Everything is so screwed up right now and writing these stores about romance and al that other shit just isn't it.

Now that I've had a crash course in a relationship/love triangle I realize all the shit I write about is wrong. How do i know this? Think of me as the Rachel against Percabeth. Yeah. Granted, the situation is different and this isn't a book series its reality. But no matter what I'm going to be branded as the man-stealing whore. Which totally sucks, because she's the one who had a million chnaces to be with him and she turned them all down. He asked me out and I accepted, is that a crime? I don't think so.

And there's a lot more to it, but, I've decided that writing is a way for me to cop. So, I'm going to start writing a VERY VERY VERY OOC PJO fic based on the shit I'm going through. The only things that will be the same are names and appearances. Their characters and pairing are completely different. If you're a Percabeth fan, I'm warning you now, Percabeth doesn't really exist in this story. There will be a little bit, but it's not the pairing and i honestly have no idea how each chapter will tunr out, nor how the story ends. This is basically a dairy. NOTHING IS AS RICK WROTE IT. This is my story, just his characters, only with real people's characters. I hope you guys read it, or not.

Oh and IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER, I'll just be borrowing other character's names and appearences for the sake of giving everyone invloved a character. Thanks for reading and once all this shit blows over and smoothes itself out, I'll be back to writing my other stuff. But for now, this is what I'm focusing on.

Once, again, I'm sorry.


End file.
